


Come Back

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Collaboration, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Mild Smut, Minor Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Minor Joaquin DeSantos/Kevin Keller, Old Friends, Past Relationship(s), Reunions, Sharing a Bed, Vacation, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: Come back.-Wedding Bells ring for one Riverdale high couple. But bells can't ring when the best man ran away years ago. Could the maid of honor bring the best man home after years of heartbreak?-This is a collab with @kisvids.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids.
> 
> We hope you enjoy it
> 
> Check out our other collabs and my individual fics

Riverdale is a small town. Most people escape but they all reunite for a wedding. It was a unknown law that the younger generation of Riverdale made up when they were snowed in one year.

One couple of Riverdale High were finally tying the knott. Veronica Lodge and Archie Andrews were finally saying I do. Yet Archie was putting a stop to all wedding planning until his best friend Jughead Jones was back in his life.

Jughead ran away in high school. He didn’t graduate with them, he didn’t go to prom with them, he just left. He was there one day and gone the next with no warning. The night he decided to go was the toughest decision he had to make. He had just uttered the words I love you to the person woman to show him the true meaning of love. He was so in love with her. But the day after he told her he was gone.

No one knew why? Especially Betty Cooper. Ever since that moment she didn't trust anyone again. She was completely heartbroken over him. No one understood why he left.

Now it was years 10 years later. Veronica Lodge and Archie Andrews were asking their wedding party to be their grooms men for bridesmaids. 

Archie was determined to find Jughead and bring him home to them. He knew he had to speak to Betty about this. They we’re having a little party and he pulled her aside. Betty had travelled up from New York. She was tired and happy to see her friends.

“Hey Betty.” Archie smiled.

"Hey." Betty hugged him.

"I have to talk to you about someone." He confessed.

"No more setting me up on dates."

“It’s not that.” He said. 

“What is it then?” Archie went silent. He didn't know how to say it. “Arch?” 

“I want to bring Jughead back for the wedding.”

"What? You've found him?" Betty asked.

“Sort of.”

"Keep me out of it. He left me in his trailer all one." She teared up.

“Betty please. I need him at my wedding. He was like my brother... you’re the only one he’d probably listen to, to come home.”

"No. You don't know the pain he put me through." Betty looked at Veronica and Archie.

“I’ll pay you. Please Betty, I’m begging you.”

"You're asking me to live through that pain again Arch." She downed her drink.

“All I need you to do is go get him, and bring him here. I’ll pay for the whole trip, you can treat it like a vacation. Bring Kevin even.”

"V!" Betty called her over.

“What’s up B?”

"Do you know what your fiancee is up too?" She looked at her friend.

“No, what?”

"Tell her Archibald." Betty glared.

“I’m asking her to help me bring Jug back.” 

“Seriously Archie, you’re still on that? Who said he’s even going to want to come back?”

"You knew! You didn't warn me!" Betty teared up.

“I didn’t think he would actually ask you, B. I’m sorry. He knows about Jughead’s condition but still won’t stop trying to get him.” Veronica sighed.

"Condition?" Betty was utterly confused.

“Jughead is an alcoholic. Apparently he barely leaves his house. Archie hired someone to keep an eye on him.”

"You're just telling me now Archie! I may hate him but I loved him once. I don't want him to drink himself to death!" Betty stood back from her friends.

“So you’ll go?”

Betty just stormed off. She needed to get away from the party. She decided to head to the trailer park. She found Jugheads dad’s old trailer. FP passed away a couple years ago. She found the spare key beneath the mat. She let herself in.

It was just the way Jughead and FP left it. Betty saw the photos hung up. She looked closer at the photos Jughead had of them. She headed to the spot where he kept his clothes and stuff since he didn’t have a bedroom. She found his notebook from high school.

Betty pulled it out and began reading it. He had everything from little drawings he did to journal entries. She read the one from the day they shared her first kiss.

~ I love her. I’ve known since I moment I met her that I love her. And today when I kissed her, I got hope that maybe someday she’ll love me too.~

Betty just cried. She didn't know why he left her. She moved to read about their first argument.

~ I upset Betty today. I said a lot of things I didn’t mean to. She’s not answering my calls. I’m going to give her some time before I apologize. Maybe I’ll get her flowers. ~

Betty smiled at the page. He bought her favourite flowers. He handed them to her at school the next day. She looked on the next page to see a sketch of her. She remembered the moment he sketched. They were laying in her bed reading together and he couldn’t stop smiling at her.

It was the week Betty revealed her scares. He told her she didn't have to be perfect. Betty teared up remembering that. She flipped to the last entry.

~ I packed up my things to go. I can’t say goodbye to her. It would hurt too much. I just hope she knows I’ll always love her ~

Betty slammed the book shut sobbing. She didn't understand why he left her. She really wanted to know why. She decided to go get him.

She headed to speak to Archie. Betty brought the journal with her. She found him back at the party. “I’m really sorry Betty. I shouldn’t have asked. I just wanted him at my wedding.”

"I'll do it." She whispered.

“Seriously?” Betty passed him the journal. "Read the last page."

“That doesn’t make sense... why would he leave if he sounds like he didn’t want to?” Betty tried speak but tears came over her. Veronica hugged her. "I need to know why he left." she managed to utter.

“We’ll figure it out B.”

"This is my wedding gift to you. You owe me big time." Betty tightened her ponytail. She was nervous.

“Consider it a vacation B. I’ll get you a nice hotel room and you can take the private jet.” Veronica hugged her.

"What if the answers I get isn't worth the pain I went through?"

“Then you’ll get closure.”

"I think it will open up old wounds more than heal them." Betty confessed.

“It’s going to be worth it B.”

"I'm scared." She looked at her friends

“Bring someone along.”

Betty nodded. 

She looked around seeing Kevin talk to Toni. “Kev!” She smiled. Kevin's eyes lit up hugging her. “How are you?” He smiled.

"I guess I'm doing well."

“You guess?”

"I'm trying to get a promotion but they won't give it to me. Oh and I promised to bring Jughead home." Betty shrugged.

“You’re going to get Jughead?”

"Arch wants him at the wedding." She just held Kevin.

“When are you going? Where even is he?”

"I don't know. I swear if he's in New York I'm going to kill him."

“Does Archie know where he is?”

"Ask him." Betty told him. Archie overheard their conversation and came over. “He’s in Greece.” Archie said.

"How the hell did he manage to get there?" Kevin asked.

"Well Arch?" Betty leaned on Kevin.

“I honestly have no idea.”

"You owe me big time. How am I meant to look at him?"

“I just want him home and safe with us.”

"I didn't want to wake up alone!" Betty yelled

“Betty, I know it’s going to be hard for you. I know you hate him but he’s my best friend. That’s never going to change. I need my best man.”

"I needed him! He left everyone letters but me!" She sobbed.

“He said in that journal thing that he couldn’t say goodbye to you. Think of that as your letter.”

"Are you serious Archie?!" Betty headed to his room. She pulled his letter out. Archie followed her.

-Dear Arch, 

I'm sorry I have to leave like this. I know i should say goodbye to your face but I know you will stop me. Thank you for being my brother. Thank you for being my family. Thank you for being my friend. I honestly don't know where I would be without you. I love you man. I left my beanie in my trailer. Do what you want with it. Just tell Fred and Mary I am so thankful but if I don't go now they'll drag me into the same path as he did. I can't have that. Please look after Betty for me. I love you brother and goodbye.-

Betty read it aloud. "Now how is that journal entry a letter to me? He said goodbye to you."

“The way he left isn’t my fault!”

"You got a goodbye Archie! I was his girlfriend! He left me in his own bed." Kevin just hugged her.

“Betty needs a break right now Archie. We’ll be back.” Kevin said. He took her back to his house so she could him everything about the night before Jughead left.

Betty clutched on to the journal just looking at the last page.

“What happened that night, B?”

"It's ten years ago. I should be over it. He left me in his own trailer the night of the jubilee. We told each other we loved kne another. We were you know and the door knocked. The serpents came with a jacket. He took it pulled it on as I watched. The serpents then went as Jughead threw it on the floor carrying me to bed. The next morning I woke up in his bed. In his clothes to see him gone. I thought he went to get us breakfast. I looked at Pops. I then looked at the wrym. He wasn't anywhere." Betty explained.

“Is that the day he was reported a missing person?”

Betty nodded. "I reported him missing."

“The police only searched for him for a month... then they stopped...”

"He's not dead Kev. I know that much." She told him.

“Did he seem off that night? Like something was wrong?” Kevin asked.

"No. He came to support me and we came to his." Betty showed him the journal.

Kevin read it."I don't understand." He told her.

“Neither do I Kev.” She whispered. 

“Did you two have sex that night?” Betty nodded. “That does make sense... why would he leave if things were going great?”

"I don't know. I don't trust anyone." She told him.

“I think you really need to talk to him. You deserve an explanation.”

"I can't go alone Kev. Everyone got a goodbye letter. Wasn't I enough?" Betty flipped to the pages of the sketches.

“I’ll go with you B.”

"Really?" Betty's eyes lit up.

“Of course.”

"Thank you. How can someone who bought me flowers and sketched me almost everyday just go without a goodbye?"

“I don’t know. There has to be more to it that we don’t know.”

"I thought work was stressful. Being a PI in a company is hard. I just want my own team. Now I'm working a private case." She laughed coldly.

Kevin nodded.

"Thank you Kev. I promise we'll make while of the cocktails on the beach. Maybe get you a man."

“I’m not looking for a man, B, but a nice vacation sounds perfect.” Betty smiled at him. "Wait does that mean your seeing someone?"

“I’m not.”

"Tell me Kev, how have you been? It's been all about me and it's not." She asked.

“I’ve been good. I stayed in Riverdale. I’m the drama teacher at Riverdale High.”

"That's amazing Kev. You love musicals. What happened to New York? I knew in Yale we grew apart but I did miss you. I just needed to escape Riverdale." 

"Well I needed to escape back. I'm not cut out for Broadway life." He told her.

“I get that. It’s a lot.”

"You don't even know the half of it. They groom aspiring theater kids. I'm happy teaching the kids of today seeing their passion." Kevin smiled.

"Come on tell me this years musical." Betty smiled seeing her friend smile.

“I haven’t decided yet. Maybe you can help me pick.”

"What are you thinking?" She closed the journal.

“Not sure.” He shrugged.

"You know what could be fun." Betty stood up grabbing a flower as her microphone. "I was cheated by you and I think you know when. "

"Mamma Mia?" He smiled.

“Yeah.” She smiled. 

“I’ll have to see if I can get it approved by the school.”

"True." Betty agreed."I've missed you Kev."

“I’ve missed you too.”

"We'll enjoy our little holiday." She told him.

“Definitely. Especially since Archie is paying for the whole thing.” Kevin teased.

"I guess that's a plus. He's technically marrying into money." Betty laughed.

“Yeah.”

"I can't believe they are the ones to marry first." She looked at Kevin. "I thought it would be you and Joaquin. I guess you are the only person to know how I feel."

“Me and Joaquin? Definitely not. He lost all my trust. I cant trust the serpents.”

"I think I'm the same. What if they are together?" Betty looked at him.

“Maybe.”

"We'll face them together." She held his hand.

"We always do." Kevin nodded.

Betty hugged him. She knew this trip would be hard but having Kevin by her side would be easier.

Two souls who have been through similar experiences. Two friends and the support that could hold them through this situation. 

The question is what's to come?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Each time someone steps into an airport they are all there for different reasons. They all feel the tension from each other. Some excited, some nervous, some sad and some just plane lost.

Lost is the emotion all Betty could describe as she sat on the private jet. Kevin was beside her writing a screenplay. He wrote them for his kids to act out. 

Betty sat through flicking through the journal. She found an entry he never told her about. It was the day she asked him to join the paper.

~ Betty talked to me again today. It’s been years since we’ve spoken. Ever since I drifted apart from Archie I drifted from her too. She’s starting up the school newspaper and asked me to join. Obviously I accepted. Maybe this is the start to our friendship again. She looked so beautiful, she always does. I’m just glad I get to talk to her again. Maybe I’ll even get the courage to tell her how I feel. ~

Betty smiled it. She flipped the paged to see a sketch from when she was working on the investigation. She found another one on their first ever date. She didn’t understand why someone that was so in love with her, left her. Non of it made sense. She was nervous to see how he has turned out.

She wondered if he looked any different. She tried doing a search for him on the PI server. She found a few things come up. He had become a local artist that sold his work in a small shop he worked at. She found a photo of him with one of his paintings. He has changed significantly. He had a beard now. His style had changed. He looked happier.

Betty looked closely at the painting. It was of her. She tapped Kevin on the shoulder and showed him. “Is that him? He looks so different. Has he always liked painting?” Betty showed him the sketches. "He kept it as a hobby. His main passion was writing."

She couldn't get over how different he looks. "I'll doubt he'll even recognise us. That gives us an advantage."

“He’ll definitely recognize you B.”

"I've changed so much." She told him.

“Trust me, he’ll recognize you.” Betty nodded. She went back to looking at him. “He’s kind of hot.” Kevin teased.

"Kind of? He is exactly my type. I'm so fucked." Betty sighed. Kevin just laughed. "Look! He probably is a man whore now. All the woman on that small island wants a slice of him."

“You think Jughead Jones of all people would be a man whore?” Kevin laughed.

"Maybe? Look at how hot he is. I bet I can find his dating profiles." Betty found it with a few clicks.

“If he’s using dating apps he’s definitely not a man whore.”

"You don't know that. Look at these photos!" She screamed.

"I mean I wouldn't kick him out of bed." Kevin winked. Betty just sighed. "B, relax. Let's create a fake profile and message him." He suggested.

“Why?”

"So we can get a sense of what he's like." Kevin suggested. "You do this all the time to catch cheaters."

“Fine.”

Kevin set it up on his phone. They used pictures on the internet. They swiped on a few people to make it look believable. They called her Lexie. They found his profile and luckily it matched. Kevin messaged a simple hey.

J: hi. I like your eyes.

"Since when did he become such a flirt?" Betty asked.

“He flirted with you, didn’t he?”

"Yeah but not all the time." She sighed.

Kevin nodded as Betty took the phone. 

L: thanks. I love your smile.

J: thank you

L: so tell me about yourself. You're hot. 

Kevin told her what to type. 

J: I’m a painter. I like to write too.

Betty smiled, Kevin knew she missed him.

L: how did you get into painting?

J: my first love used to make us have craft weekends to relax.

L: So you started painting then? 

J: sometimes. I used to always sketch things though. Then I started using paint.

L: Do you prefer to paint?

J: I do. I’m pretty passionate about my work. I feel like with painting, even if you make a mistake, it’s still beautiful.

"He hasn't lost his passion Kev." Betty smiled brightly.

L: what's your e favourite piece you ever painted?

He sent her a photo of one painting he did. Betty recognized it right away. It was a painting of the blue and gold.

L: is it a special place? 

Kevin typed.

J: it’s extremely special to me.

L: how?

J: it felt like home.

L: I used to have a place like that but it was a person.

J: me too.

"See he will remember you." Kevin told her.

"I miss talking to him." Betty confessed.

“Well he clearly misses you.”

"He could have stayed." She hugged Kevin. 

L: so, this place? How is it special?

J: it’s a long story.

L: I have time.

J: I was in love with this girl for years. She had no interest in me. But then she asked me to join the school newspaper. Obviously I accepted. She fell in love with me there. We got closer. I didn’t think I had a chance with her until then.

"He always had a chance. He was an idiot and didn't speak to you." Kevin teased.

Betty passed Kevin the phone to take over. It was getting too intense.

L: why aren't you with her now?

J: I had to leave. It was just better for everyone.

L: But the girl?

J: she deserved better than me anyways.

"He is stupid." Betty read the message.

L: how did you leave?

J: just packed up my things one night and was gone in the morning.

L: Did you say goodbye to her? I would have wanted a goodbye.

J: I couldn’t. It hurt too bad. I left her some stuff behind though. I just really don’t want to bring up bad memories.

"Coward." Betty turned the app off.

“You two really need to talk.”

"I'm here for the alcohol, the beaches and to get him on this plane to be the best man." She shrugged.

“So you’re not looking for closure?”

"I haven't decided." Kevin nodded. "I really appreciate this Kev." Betty told him.

"I needed a break anyway." He hugged her.

______

In Greece:

Jughead sighed when he saw he was no longer getting a response. He decided to delete the app from his phone. He wasn’t good at trying to date anyways. 

He decided to head down to the shop. He went to buy some new supplies he needed. After that he headed to the bar. At the bar he saw Joaquin working his shift.

“Hey Joaquin.”

"Hey, painting her again?" He asked.

“She’s all I get inspiration for.” He sighed. Joaquin poured him a drink.

"Have you looked at her social media? Is Kevin on there." Joaquin wondered.

“I’m sure they both are but I can’t bring myself to look. She’s probably married with a happy family.”

"Or she isn't." Joaquin looked her social media up. "She's so single."

“Really?” His eyes lit up with hope. “No boyfriend?”

"No boyfriend since the first year of college. She has her guard up, it looks like." Joaquin showed him.

“So she’s only dated one other person?” 

“Seems like it.”

"But she is gorgeous." Jughead admired her latest post.

“Still hung up on her?” 

“I can’t get her out of my head. It’s been years. I still love her. I haven’t been with anyone else.”

"Wow. What would you do if you saw her again?" He poured him another drink.

“I would apologize.” He downed the drink.

"Then turn around."

“What?”

"I'm just joking." He smirked.

“That’s cruel, Joaquin. She’d never come here.”

"I'm just messing." Joaquin handed him a shot.

_____

Betty and Kevin arrived in Greece. They had no idea where they were supposed to go next. They found the only local bar that was full of the locals. 

Betty headed up to the bar whilst ordering a drink. As she waited for the drinks she saw someone painting at the bar."That's beautiful." He looked up at her in shock. He recognized that voice anywhere. She hadn't changed that much. Her hair was longer but she was more beautiful.

"Betty?"

Betty looked up in shock as she dropped her cocktail on the floor. They both stood in shock, looking at each other. Betty could feel her feet feel light weighted. The room spinning as she felt herself having a panic attack.

Kevin ran over to her. He was a little too late as she collapsed on the floor. He caught her. Jughead ran to get her some water while Kevin was waking her up.

Everything was so overwhelming. 10 years and this is the reaction of seeing each other. The pain and heartbreak. Would they even want to sit down and talk to one another? 

Was this all too soon?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas eve. This is a collab with @kisvids

Darkness took over Betty Cooper. Her chest tightened. A shock to her system came over to her as water splashed on her face. Kevin splashed a little water over her. She woke up right away. She was expecting to see him but actually seeing him like that was like a slap in the face.

Kevin took the glass of water from Jughead and handed it to Betty for her to drink. She took a sip as she glanced at Jughead.

"I need some fresh air. Help me up." Betty spoke to Jughead.

Jughead held her hand and pulled her up. She put her weight on him. He helped her outside. She could smell all the alcohol on him. Archie was right.

"How much have you drank?" She whispered.

“A couple.” He shrugged. 

“How much?” She repeated 

“Maybe like two beers and a few shots.”

"It's only 2 in the afternoon." Betty pulled his journal out. She turned it to a page about his father.

\- I am so afraid that I'll turn out like my dad. I am so greatful that I have Betty to keep me from the edge. The day I do become a second version of FP is the day I've lost myself. I might as well not live my life as I'm living my father's.-

“It’s just a drink.”

"You left me." She whispered."You left and became an alcoholic. Arch hired someone to find you."

“What?” Betty nodded. She grabbed his arm feeling faint still. “Is that why you’re here? Archie sent you?”

"Hang on a minute why does that matter?" She asked.

“It matters if you wanted to see me or not. And guessing by you fainting, you don’t want to be here.”

"You left me Jughead! You left me the night we said I love you. I'm here because Archie begged me to come get his best man. Also I found the last entry." Betty yelled at him. She knew if she didn't shout she would cry.

“I’m sorry Betty, really.”

"I thought you went to get breakfast!" Betty moved her hands in and out. She was trying not to reverse back into an old coping mechanism.

“I had to leave!”

"Then you could have said goodbye." Betty broke down. "I needed a goodbye. Everyone got a letter. I felt like I wasn't good enough." She added holding onto the wall.

“It hurt too much to say goodbye to you.” He whispered.

"I felt like you lied to me about loving me." She whispered.

“I did love you... I do love you.”

"You left me. You left me in your home." Jughead could tell she was trying hard not to squeeze her hands. Jughead reached out to hold her hands and she pulled them away. "Everyone got a letter. I was 16 madly in love with you. You were moving in with me and my family."

“Betty that night when the serpents came, I was putting you and everyone else in danger!”

"You took the cowards way out!" Betty looked away to have a group of locals watching them.

“I was trying to protect you!” He shouted.

"I needed you!"

“And I needed you! I didn’t have a fucking choice!”

"Just come back home." Betty told him.

“Why should I?”

"Your best friend needs you as his best man! Maybe you should also clean up your trailer and get the bar your father left to you!"

“So that’s all you think I’m worth? A bar and a trailer?” Jughead said.

"No! I want you home and sober!" She snapped.

“This is my home!”

Betty felt like she had been stabbed in the heart. She was his home at a certain point in his life.

“Tell Archie I’m sorry but I’m not just some trailer trash like you think I am.” Jughead stormed off back into the bar to get a drink.

"You seriously think that's the way I think of you!" Betty stormed off back to their hotel.

Jughead just got a drink. Kevin was sat at the bar. He just looked at Jughead. He was a shell of a man he used to be.

“Take a picture it’ll last longer.” Jughead rolled his eyes, downing his drink.

"You know what how about you have this." Kevin punched Jughead.

“What the fuck, Kevin?!”

"You don't know how much courage it too for her to be here. You shout at her and take her words the wrong way. You need help!" Kevin shook his hand in pain.

"I didn't know you had that in you Kev." Joaquin bit his lips.

"I'm going to check up on my friend." He glared between the boys.

______

At the hotel: 

Betty was on the balcony looking at their beautiful view. She had to focus on crystal clear ocean. She had tried and now she would focus on her holiday.

"B you okay?" 

"Let's get dressed up and eat out." Betty told him. “Okay.” Betty looked at Kevin's hand. "You punched him?" Kevin looked away smiling.

"Good."

“He deserved it.” Kevin just smiled. "I would have done it at some point." Betty shrugged."I owe you a drink." She added.

“That you do.” He teased.

"Let's get it then."

“What if Jughead is still at the bar?”

"He can go get lost. I want to get dressed up. Sit outside look at the beach." Betty pulled a dress on.

"Well I might be banned from the bar." He shrugged.

"Oh well. We'll go get booze and drink on the beach." She told him.

“Okay.”

Betty smiled at him as she pulled her hair down. She added a quick makeup look. Kevin quickly changed. Once they were ready it was 6PM. 

They headed to the bar. Jughead was still there but they ignored him. It was karaoke night. Betty and Kevin's eyes lit up. They took a few shots each and a few cocktails before Betty headed up.

Betty has always been a light weight. She was tipsy and choice shout out to my ex. She was singing the song directly to Jughead as she danced around the bar. Everyone was filming and live streaming her.

Jughead finished up his drink before leaving to go home. Betty was singing and didn’t realize until he was gone. He lived ten minutes away from the bar. He just collapsed on the bed.

Seeing her today was just overwhelming. It hurt even more knowing that she hated him. He had an idea that she would hate him but not this much. 

He went to the room he kept his paintings. They we’re almost all linked to her in some way. A few we’re actually of her, and others had special meaning in their relationship. He couldn't help but draw her from today. He lost track of time as a drawing turned into a painting. It had been many hours passed since being at the bar. He sat there painting.

He was completely sober now as he cried over his painting. He still loved her so much. He had always hoped about fixing things between them but now all those hopes were gone. He hurt her too badly.

Deep down he hoped they could. They both need to feel the pain of leaving. He knew he needed to go home. Maybe that’s what he needed. To be around family. He couldn’t let down Archie like he did with so many people.

He went to go find Betty. He didn't know if they would be at the bar or the hotel. He figured they would have left the bar by now. He headed to the hotel. He was close to Luna who runs the hotel so she let him up.

Jughead knocked on the door as Betty answered. “Hi...” he said.

"Come to tell at me that I'm not your home? That you lied to me?"

“I came to say that I’m ready to come home...” Betty stepped out and looked at him. "Home? Which home?" She whispered.

“Archie really wants me at his wedding?” He changed the subject.

"Yeah. He sent me here. I told him I couldn't it was too painful. I knew that he couldn't get married without you." Betty said.

“Well I’ll go.”

"We go home in a few days." She glanced at his hands. Jughead nodded. “I’ll start packing.” Betty shook her head. She was so nervous for the ferry ride and plane ride home. “Can we talk?” He asked.

"On the beach." She told him.

Jughead nodded as they headed to the beach. He looked at her as she sat on the sand. Betty played with it so she could focus on something else as well.

"So?" She whispered.

“I’m really sorry.”

"Yeah sorry can't help the pain I felt." Betty said."Why didn't I get a letter?" She added.

“Because how am I supposed to say goodbye to someone, when I still want a future with them?”

"I don't know but how can you leave someone if you want a future with them?" Betty looked at him.

“I was only trying to keep you safe from the trouble that comes with knowing me.”

"I reported you missing. Everyone kept telling me you were dead." She sobbed. She was shaking as she leaned on him. She was too tipsy to be having his conversation. “I just wanted you to be safe.”

Betty nodded looking at him. "They thought they found your body." She moved closer to him.

“Really?” Betty nodded. “I didn’t think people would think that I died.”

"It was awful Juggie." She whispered. "They wouldn't believe me." Betty was sobbing as she looked at Jughead.

“I’m so sorry Betts.” He held her hands.

"They thought I was crazy." Betty hugged him as he held her back. “I’m so sorry baby.” He whispered.

Betty just cried in his hands. "There were rumours I killed you." She looked up at him."You have to learn a dance." Jughead looked at her. "They're making us." Betty whispered.

"It's okay. Go to sleep, you're tipsy." He held her.

Betty nodded.

Jughead held her until she fell asleep. 

Going home was the last thing he wanted. But making things right with Betty was all he ever wanted. Maybe this could be the start of it? Maybe he could finally tell her the truth?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

The island was stunning. No one would ever want to come home after staying here. Betty Cooper was on a morning run whilst Kevin was speaking to Joaquin. He needed answers as well.

They were leaving on the last boat trip. Betty was trying to run all her nerves out. She hadn't saw Jughead since she was drunk.

Kevin ordered breakfast as Joaquin sat with him. They talked about everything that happened.

"I don't want to hate you Joaq anymore." He sighed.

“Then don’t.”

"Everyone I loves leaves me." Kevin whispered.

“I’ll never leave you again.”

"Promise me." He held his hand.

“I promise.”

Kevin leaned over and kissed him. "Do you think you have room for me for a few weeks? It's summer vacation and I have the time off."

“Of course.” He smiled.

Joaquin showed him back to his house. Kevin had to call Betty to tell her he’s not coming back yet.

"Hey Kev." Betty smiled.

“I think I’m going to stay here for another week. Will you be okay bringing Jughead back on your own?”

"I think so." She whispered.

“Have you guys talked?”

"When I was drunk. I don't remember much." Betty stopped her run.

“Have you seen him since? You leave tomorrow morning.”

"Nope. I'm going now."

“Okay. Call me if you need anything.”

"Ditto." Betty ended the call.

Betty headed to Jughead’s apartment. She knew he would he shocked to see her. She wasn't supposed to know where he lived. That's exactly what he was.

"How?"

"PI." She shrugged.

“Why are you here?”

"To talk sober. All I remember is falling asleep on you." Betty let herself in.

“You don’t remember any of it?”

"I remember telling you people thought I was crazy because I knew you were alive. It was easier for them to say your dead because they stopped searching." She saw his current painting.

Jughead nodded.

"Let's talk." Betty looked at the work.

“Fine.” 

She looked around at all his paintings. She touched the one from the dance tearing up. Jughead just stood watching her. "I still have this umbrella." Betty confessed. Jughead nodded. He showed her another painting he did, it was of her in her dress from the dance.

Betty smiled at him. "I have the dress. I wanted to get a patch of the dress in the inside of my wedding dress. The day we would have got married."

“Almost all my paintings relate to you in some way.”

"Why?" She picked up one from the blue and gold. “Why do you think?” 

Betty just bit her lip. She knew why but she needed him to say it. Instead he showed her to his bedroom where he had his other paintings hanging up. She gladly followed him. She instantly found her favourite, their first kiss.

“I did that one a few years ago.”

"It's my favourite." Betty showed him a real smile. He smiled faintly seeing the smile on her face. 

"Can I paint with you whilst we talk? I haven't picked a brush up since you left."

“Sure.” He showed her to his office. “I should do one of Archie and Veronica as a wedding gift.”

"Can I help you? I know they will love that."

“Sure.” He got out his supplies. “Do you want a drink?”

"Can we not drink whilst we talk?" Betty suggested.

“I’m just getting a beer.” Betty grabbed his hands. "Please, you're not him Juggie."

“Betty it’s fine. It’s just a beer.” Betty grabbed his hands. "Please, you're not him Juggie."

“Betty it’s fine. It’s just a beer.”

"Juggie..." she was practically begging.

“Fine.” He sat down.

Betty next to him as she pulled a photo from her phone. It was one of Veronica and Archie at the big game. She let Jughead sketch it out. He made markings where all the shading would be so he could show her his painting techniques.

Betty was just in awe of him working. She wrapped her arms around him. He explained to her each of the things he was doing. He mixed paints to color match the photo.

"You'll be the new Bob Ross." Jughead just laughed softly. "Just a sexier version." She added. 

Betty didn't think what she was saying. It felt nice not to argue with him. He smiled at her before starting to paint.

"Didn't painting me make you miss me more?" Betty asked.

“I never stopped missing you.”

"Why couldn't I get a phone call?" She picked up a paint brush.

“I was so set on keeping you safe. Mainly from the serpents.”

"Yet the Southside school got shut down." Betty helped him.

“I know.”

"Wait you do?" She questioned him. He nodded. "How?" Betty was utterly shocked.

“Joaquin told me.”

"What else did Joaquin tell you?" She asked.

“Not much. I didn’t want to hear about a lot of it honestly.” He sighed.

"I get that." Betty told him. "I didn't go to prom because I wasn't feeling it."

Jughead nodded. “I’m sure it would’ve been fun.” He whispered.

"Everyone was coupled up. I just wanted my dance with you. Well I would have had to beg you." Jughead nodded as Betty laughed softly. "I think about it alot." She told him.

"You do?" He glanced at her.

"Yeah."

“We would’ve had fun.”

"We would have won prom king and queen." Betty smiled.

“You think so?”

"Definitely." She held him as Jughead smiled. "So you left because you were scared what the serpents would have made you do?"

“Basically. I was also worried about your safety.” Betty nodded. "I understand about the serpent part. But you've turned out more like FP than you'd like to admit." She painted.

“I’m not.” Betty just sighed softly. "Okay." Jughead focused back on the painting. He felt relaxed with her there. Whilst he painted she watched resting her head on his shoulder.

"We could get on the earlier ferry. Kevin's staying."

“Hes staying?”

"Working things out with Joaquin. I need all the support I can get with Alice Cooper. Elizabeth you need a better job." Betty rolled her eyes.

Jughead nodded.

Betty just got lost in his eyes. She didn't know what to say. She believed his reason for leaving wasn't good enough. She knew he was stubborn with his beliefs and most likely thought that was his only choice.

"Juggie?" He looked up at her. "Have you painted any from the night you left?"

“A few.”

"Show me." Betty put the paint brush down. He went and got one. It was of the coat she wore that night on the floor. She touched it ever so softly. "The way you touched me that night. I didn't want the night to end." Jughead just looked at her. She looked apologising.

“Don’t be.” Betty nodded as she handed him his journal back. “Keep it.” He said.

"You never wrote how what we did made you feel." She opened it up to her favourite sketch.

“So you want me to write about it now?”

"I just want to know."

Jughead nodded. He started to write.

~ I was so lucky that Betty Cooper wanted me tonight. I could show her how much I love her. I could cherish her. I love her so much. We had sex. I had lost my virginity to someone I care for.~

He showed Betty before writing one more thing on that page. 

~ It’s been ten years and she’s still the only person I’ve been with. ~

"Really?" Betty asked.

“Yeah.” He said quietly. Betty put the journal down as she hugged him. He hugged her back. "Me too."

“But you’ve had boyfriends. I saw your Instagram.”

"That's why they broke up with me. I don't know if you remember but the last time I had sex someone left me." Betty said.

Jughead nodded.

Betty just sighed as she pulled him for a kiss. She hated herself for doing this but she needed this. He kissed her back immediately as she pushed him on his bed.

Jughead wrapped his arms around her. They held each other as they kissed passionately. He felt her deepen the kiss as she pulled his flannel off of him. He then moved to kiss her neck. Betty couldn't help but moaned softly. She hadn't been touched in ten years by him. She missed the way he made her feel. She closed her eyes just to feel him.

Jughead moved back to her lips again. Betty just smiled into the kiss. “I want you.” He mumbled into the kiss. "Work for it." Betty cradled his lap.

“How?”

"I don't know." She kissed his chest. Jughead moved her head back up so he could kiss her. He then saw Betty pulling her shirt off. She wasn't wearing a bra. “Fuck.” He mumbled. He leaned in to kiss her chest.

Betty closed her eyes feeling his tongue roll around her nipples. She moaned softly speaking. "I'm so horny baby." Betty grinded upon him. Jughead groaned and got his shirt off completely. "You got hotter."

“Yeah? I wasn’t hot before?” He teased. Betty pouted at him. "You were but my god Jughead."

Jughead just laughed softly. Betty pouted again. Even his laugh was sexy. He was more muscular and filled out than he was in his teenage years. He somehow got taller and now had facial hair.

"I feel like I still look like that teenage girl and you've grown into a man." Betty pulled him closer.

“You’re so fucking sexy Betty.” He saw her roll her eyes at that. She wasn't used to people complimenting her. “I mean it.”

"Sure." Betty pulled her shorts off. Jughead started unbuckling his belt so they could he equal. "Everyone falls for Cheryl or Veronica. Never me."

“I fell for you. I would say I was basically obsessed with you.” Betting giggled playfully. "Why are you running a Betty Cooper fan account?" She teased.

“That’s a secret Cooper.” He winked.

"Shall I Google it?" Betty kissed his tattoo.

“I’d rather you fuck me.” He teased.

"Maybe this is a massive tease." Silk glided along her skin as she threw her panties on the floor.

“Yeah?” He smirked, teasingly biting her lip and tugging on it gently.

Betty began walking to the door. She was trying to wind him up. Jughead watched her, knowing she wouldn’t leave. She walked to the kitchen, sitting on the counter waiting for him to come get her. Just as she thought he followed her.

“Kitchen counter... sounds familiar.” He teased.

"Yeah?" Betty moved everything out of the way. “Yep.” He smirked. As Jughead spoke Betty's legs wrapped around his waist. He leaned in to kiss her again. 

Jughead had missed her so much. He had missed how teasing she was. How she knew what she wanted. Jughead ran his hands up her thighs.

"I want you." Betty covered her hand with his.

“I want to touch you first.”

Betty bit her lips as she pushed him down to touch her. He smirked at her whilst he started to touch her. He didn't want to waste anymore time. Luckily he didn't, Betty moaned loudly at his touch.

Hearing the pleasure she was experiencing made Jughead smirk. That made him want to pleasure her more. He only had been with her once but he knew she was the one.

"Bedroom." Betty ordered. He carried her back to his bedroom. He felt like he had won the lottery. He placed her down. Betty pulled him down with her. "Baby no more teasing." She played with his hair.

“But I like teasing.”

"And our ferry leaves soon." Betty pouted.

"Then we'll have some fun on the ferry." Jughead kissed her neck.

Betty rolled her eyes. She allowed the foreplay to go on a little while longer before she took over. She was now on top of him as she sank into him.

“Fuck.” He groaned.

"You were being too slow and I'm being very needy."

Jughead kissed her heatedly. In that moment they were simply feeling the passion. They were reliving their first time. Hopefully this time no one would run away at the end of it.

They were so eager for each other. They were more eager than the first time around. You could tell in their fast choppy movements. They kept moaning loud in each other’s ears. As stupid as it sounds hearing the pleasure of one another is exactly what they needed.

They came embarrassingly fast. It was like their first time all over again. It suddenly dawned on Betty what she did. She quickly pulled away to get dressed. How could she be so stupid to give in to her hormones?

Jughead reached for her and she pulled away. “Betts? Come back to bed.” Betty smiled at him. She couldn't help herself. She shouldn't haven't smiled. She shouldn't have had sex with him. She excused herself messaging Kevin.

Jughead got up to get dressed whilst Betty headed outside to get her bag from Kevin. “What happened B?” He asked when he saw her.

"I fucked him."

“Seriously? And now you’re staying over?”

"No we're catching an earlier ferry." Betty sighed.

“Do you regret it?”

"Not really." She glanced at Jughead.

“Maybe you’ll start learning to forgive him.”

"Hopefully." 

Kevin smiled at her. “Go have fun. You better call me with updates.” He teased.Kevin smiled at her. 

"Shut up." Betty blushed. He just laughed softly. They said their goodbyes before Betty went back inside. "I have my bag." She told him.

“When do you want to leave?”

"Whenever really. I just want to say sorry for acting cold." He just shrugged. “I’m ordering food so we can eat before we leave. Just let me know what you want.” He walked away into his office.

"Pasta." She headed to the sofa.

Jughead just sat locked up in his office while she sat on the couch watching a movie. He began to paint more. He just wanted to relax and let painting calm him. He figured she probably regretted what they did.

He didn't regret it though. He still loved her more than anything. He heard her knock on the door before he answered it. 

"Can I sit with you?"

He just nodded and let her in. He was trying to finish the painting for Archie and Veronica. She sat with him as she began sketching him in her notebook. He didn’t look at her. He just tried to stay focused.

"Stay still." Betty whispered.

“I’m painting.”

"I'm drawing you." She looked at her work.

“Why?”

"Because I want to remember what you look like after the wedding." Jughead turned to look at her. "What?"

“I’m letting you sketch me.”

Betty smiled at him. She began working quickly. "You know Lexxie?" Betty told him.

“Who?”

"The woman from the dating app." She whispered.

“How do you know about that?”

"It was me. I was nervous to talk to you in real life."

“So you catfished me?” He said.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to talk to you without hating you."

“I need to finish this painting.” He turned away from her.

"It was nice talking to you knowing you have made a job with your passion." He didn’t say anything as Betty sighed. "Sorry."

Jughead got up to answer the door when the food came. She came out to the kitchen and he handed her the food he got her. She thanked him just eating. They both sat in silence as they ate.

"Do you regret it?"

“Regret what?”

"Sleeping with me." He told her.

“No.” She said. 

“Then why are you acting like it?”

"I don't know. I'm scared." Betty shrugged.

“Of what?”

"Letting myself get hurt again!" She snapped.

“Right because you just think I’m some terrible person who wanted to hurt you!” He snapped.

"No! The people I love leave me! You left! Polly left! My dad left!"

“I’m not having this fucking conversation with you! After all this time I still feel the same about you, but I guess that’s not enough!” He snapped.

"I can't help the way I feel. You know what meet me on that ferry." Betty stormed out.

He grabbed her suitcase and put it outside with her as she left. She stormed to the ferry absolutely furious.

They still don't understand each other's stories. They were still in pain. Deep down they were sixteen year olds. They had so many built up emotions that were just starting to let loose.

Any moment now the powder keg will explode. How long will it take?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

The ferry ride was a nightmare. They were in silence the whole way to the airport. The plane would be even worse. Just the two of them arms the pilot.

Jughead just planned to stay distanced from her. He was sat at the other side of the plane sketching the sky. He tried not to look at Betty. That was easy considering she was working. She was helping on a case.

About an hour into the flight they started having a lot of turbulence."Juggie?" Betty panicked.

“It’s just turbulence. It’s fine.”

"Of course you think its fine." She muttered. Jughead rolled his eyes.

The captain made them put their seatbelts on. It all happened at once when the plane started to go down. The oxygen masks fell down and Betty began to cry. Jughead was trying so hard not to have a panic attack. He was also shaking. Betty took her seatbelt off to be with him. She held his hands as she began kissing them. 

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

“Don’t apologize.” She whispered. 

Jughead went to say something before everything went black. The plane crashed to the ground. He dropped Betty to the floor as she fainted. They both passed out. They landed on a small island with the captain. However, they stayed completely unconscious for awhile.

Jughead was the first one to come around. His head felt like it was hit with a sledgehammer. He saw Betty unconscious and panicked. He tried to shake her awake. She took awhile to come around.

“Betty?”

"Juggie." She touched her head. "It hurts." He pressed a soft kiss to her head. “I have to go find the pilot.”

Betty nodded.

He managed to get to the front of the plane. Unfortunately he found the pilot without a pulse. The radio wasn't working.“Shit.” He panicked. He tried to get the radio to work.

"JUG!" Betty was having an anxiety attack. He grabbed the radio and got back to her. "We're going to die here." She whispered.

“We’ll be okay.” He tried to promise her even though he didn’t think it was true. “We need to get off the plane and figure out where we are.”

"Juggie don't lie." Betty grabbed his hand.

“Come on.” He guided her off the plane.

"You were going to say something before we went down."

“I don’t remember.” He mumbled. Betty just nodded. "Thos is great we're stuck on an island somewhere with a dead pilot."

“We’ll figure something out.”

"Or we die." Betty uttered. Jughead just sighed. "What? It could happen!" She broke down crying.

“We’re pretty resourceful. We’ll be okay.” He hugged her.

"I can't die without having a family of my own. Who is going to leave behind some good Cooper genes?"

“We’ll get home and you’ll have your future.” He promised her.

"It's not much of a future."

“Well you wanting a family sounds like a future.”

"Yeah well it's not when the guy I wanted it has given up on me." Betty shrugged.

“I never said that!”

"You act like it!" She clutched a tree feeling light headed.

“You’re the one who fucked me and then acted like it was nothing!” He snapped.

"I fucked you because I wanted too! It was better than arguing!"

“You acted like it meant nothing for us!” He snapped. 

“Because it didn’t!” 

Jughead just looked at her. He was furious. “I’m getting supplies from the plane.” He stormed off.

Betty just stormed off in a different direction. They didn’t go near each other for the rest of the day. Betty was sitting on the beach while Jughead was getting things sorted out on the plane.

That night Jughead fell asleep on the plane. Betty was scared so she laid next to him without him knowing. She saw that he made himself a bed out of a couple chairs. Betty then wrapped her arms around him shaking.

That night Jughead fell asleep on the plane. Betty was scared so she laid next to him without him knowing. It was freezing out. She felt warm being wrapped up next to him. Most importantly she felt safe. With the look on his face earlier she could tell she really upset him. She hated that she hinted him. Betty gently kissed his lips. He stirred awake as he felt her lips.

“Betts?”

"Yeah?" Betty sat up.

“What are you doing?”

"I feel unsafe out there alone." She changed the subject. "I'm cold too." Betty hugged him. Jughead nodded. "Also I'm sorry."

“For what?”

"It did mean something." She yawned.

"Let's just sleep." He held her.

Betty nodded.

Jughead held her as he kissed her head. He was crying afraid. "I can fix the radio."She looked up at him wiping his tears.

Jughead nodded

"In unity there's strength." Jughead just looked at her. "What?" She whispered.

“Nothing.”

"I know it's a serpent law." Betty shrugged. 

"I know."

"They accepted me into their family once you left." She added.

“Oh.”

"I was lost and they were the only ones believing me that you were alive." Betty sat up.

“Well I told them I was leaving.”

"So they lied to me?" She teared up.

Jughead nodded. 

Betty turned over and hugged herself. She was shivering. Jughead faced ten other way and fell asleep.

_______

The next morning:

Betty found a coconut tree. She brought two back for breakfast. She left Jughead asleep. She sat trying to fixing the radio. She loved fixing cars and bikes. It shouldn't be that hard.

In a matter of hours she had it fixed."I fixed it!" Betty woke Jughead up.

“Really?” Betty passed him it. Jughead knew how it worked. He read a book about it once. But overall, he was shocked it was working.

"Why do you look so shocked? I could probably fix the engine on the plane too."

“I just didn’t have much hope of getting out of here.”

"We still have to get someone to hear us." Betty yawned.

“With the radio we can try to call in for help.”

"Maybe but I don't know if they will pick it up." She hugged her knees.

“It goes to different channels. There has to be a few that are active.” Betty nodded. She was so exhausted. "Juggie, do you hate me for hating you?"

“I could never hate you.”

"I don't hate you fully." Betty played with the sand.

“You don’t have to explain yourself.”

"I do. I've never gotten over you leaving me. It hurt especially because you left me in your own home."

“I get it.”

"What would you have wrote?" Betty sat next to him.

“What do you mean?”

Betty pulled out his journal. 

~Writing goodbye letters was one of the hardest things I've had to do. I couldn't write one for Betts.~

"I need to know."

“I would’ve told you how much I loved you. And how sorry I am that I had to go.” Betty nodded. "I would have cherished it." She hugged him. He just held her. "We should talk about what Archie told me."

“What did he tell you?”

"You're an alcoholic." Betty was so worried about him. "Forget our problems. I care about your health."

“I’m fine.”

"Look in ny eyes and tell me how many drinks you drink in a day."

“Why does it matter?”

"You're dad died of alcohol poisoning. I refuse to let you even die at all." Betty confessed.

“I’m fine. It’s fine. Just leave it.”

"Tell me Jughead!" She pulled away from the hug.

“I don’t know Betty!”

"Then it's more than normal!"

“It’s fine!” Jughead yelled.

"No it's not! I watched your father die! I was there with him as he took his final breath!" She sobbed.

Jughead didn’t say anything as Betty just stormed off furiously. He just sighed and headed back onto the plane. They had to figure out what to do with the pilot.

Seeing his body he just cried. This man didn't deserve anything of this. It made him feel sick to his stomach. He ran out of the plane throwing up. He decided he needed to splash his face with water. He stood in the water cooling off. He had a change of clothes on the plane. Jughead just screamed. Betty heard it and ran to him. 

"Are you hurt baby?"

"I'm mad! There's a dead man and I just want to go back home!" He yelled.

"Join the club!" She crawled in the water with him. Jughead just sighed."Yell or smash things." Betty kicked the water."I'm angry you left! I am angry that I didn't get the promotion! I am angry that I can't let go of the past!"

"I am angry I left you! I am angry that you hate me! I am angry that you were alone! I am furious that my dad didn't make things up with me before he died! That he had a better relationship with you rather than me!"

“Jug...” 

“Save it.”

"No let's talk about that. We're on this stupid island. So why not sort things out?" Betty stood in front of him.

“Fine.”

"You go first."

“And say what?”

"The thing about your dad." She folded her arms.

“Fine.” He tried so hard not to roll his eyes or sigh. This was the last conversation he wanted to be having.

"You leave not to turn out like him and you are pissed at me because I needed his help to find you?"

“I’m nothing like him.” He said.

"You're an alcoholic Jughead. That's okay we can get you help." Betty cupped his cheeks.

“I don’t need help.”

"You do! I got FP sober. I can get you sober." She stroked his cheeks.

"I'm not an alcoholic!" He pushed her away from him not thinking.

She fell back onto the sand. He got up and headed back to the plane. Betty knew she needed to give him space. That night she decided not to sleep on the plane with him but kept contacting people over night.

However Jughead couldn’t sleep that night. He drank some of the alcohol that was stored on the plane and stayed up. It wasn't long before he was drunk and stumbling out to Betty.

"Betts! My Betty boo." He slurred.

“Jug?” 

“Come here... let me kiss you.” He mumbled.

"Juggie you're drunk. I need sober Juggie." Betty was so afraid this would happen. They were both vulnerable even more so now.

“Come here.”

Betty walked over to him. She needed him close to her. Animals could attack them. They could fall over branches. Jughead held her face and kissed her. Betty could taste the alcohol and pulled away. "You taste of beer. I hate beer."

“I wasn’t drinking beer.” He slurred.

"Juggie I can't have you die on me."

“I’m fine.” Betty just looked away trying not to let out a shaky breath. He just looked at her. "Please." Betty whispered.

“I’m fine.”

"Baby I love you." She yawned. Jughead just looked at her whilst She was practically begging him to listen to her. "Please." Betty was shaking. Her whole body freezing.

“You love me?” Betty nodded. She knew he wouldn't remember in the morning. “I love you.”

"Then let me help you get help." She shivered. Jughead nodded. "Really?" Betty held him close.

He nodded whilst he hugged him tightly. Jughead held her, pressing kisses to her head. Betty moved to kiss his cheek. He wouldn't remember in the morning.

“I love you.” He told her.

Betty nodded.

"Can we sleep now?" He asked.

“Yeah.” 

Betty led him back to the plane. He probably wouldn’t remember much of this in the morning. She laid with him stroking his hair. Jughead was still drunk so he was being pretty affectionate with her. He kept kissing her head and her cheeks. After a little bit he kissed her neck. 

"Juggie just hug me." Betty told him.

He just looked at her and pulled away. He turned away from her to sleep. Betty just hugged him for warmth. After a little bit they both fell asleep beneath the stars.

_____

The next morning Jughead woke up hungover. He saw hickeys on Betty's neck. He sighed to himself. He would ask her about it later. He headed to the back of the plane to get some of the food they had stored on there. It was only enough for a couple more days.

He made a fire so he could cook it. He made some for Betty when she woke up. Jughead heard footsteps when he turned away to see Betty. He just glanced at her before eating some of his food. Betty sat with him as he handed her the food he made her.

"Thanks, do you remember last night?" She bit her lips.

“No. But you have hickies all over your neck.” Betty blushed at his gaze. "We didn't do it. But I wouldn't be opposed. You were drunk kissing me. You said you will let me get you help." He didn’t say anything.

Betty glance at him, nervously. She could tell he was about to change the conversation. And he did. “We have a lot to do today.”

"Like?"

“Plan out meals and maybe search for more things we can eat, look for more ways to call in for help, maybe explore a little bit. We’ve only stuck by the plane.”

"Because I'm scared to go further." She moved her hand to his thigh.

“Well I’m going.” He got up.

"I'm coming too." Betty ran after him.

“Fine.”

"So moody." She rolled her eyes. Jughead just rolled his eyes as well. "What you are? It's like you've woken up on the wrongs side of the sand."

“We were fighting all day yesterday Betty.”

"It doesn't matter. Today is a new day." Betty shrugged. Jughead just sighed. "Plus you apologised last night."

Jughead nodded.

"I also missed holding you." She admitted. 

“You hate me, Betts.”

"I love you more than I hate you." Betty confessed."Last night we just held one another after arguing."

Jughead nodded.

"It was nice." She sighed. "Can we maybe hug?"

“Sure...”

Betty hugged him tightly. Her hands slipped through his hair. He held her waist whilst he felt her grip tighten. They stood there for awhile.

"Thank you for taking the step to get better." He shrugged. "I mean it Juggie. It could be the step to getting me back."

“We need to go explore.” He started walking again as Betty just held his hand.

They found a beautiful waterfall on the island. Jughead was so in awe of it. He wanted to paint it. He sat down and began sketching it. Betty decided to go for a swim. He tugged off his shirt and jumped in with her after a little bit. She was just swimming around hhen he wrapped his arms around her. 

Betty turned around in his arms to face him and wrapped her legs around him. He then teasingly ran his fingers up his thigh. All Betty did was look at him. She saw him smirk running his hands higher up. Jughead leaned in closer and as did she.

"We'll be here for a few more days." 

“Yeah?” She was inches apart from his neck. "We can argue all we want but I'm so bored." Betty hinted.

"I also miss these hickeys." Betty prompted

“Are you saying we should have sex?”

"I am saying I miss us." She let her legs drop.

“Miss us?”

"Yes." Betty sighed.

“I don’t understand.”

"I hate that you gave up on us. Yet I am still in love with you. We're probably going to die on this island so I want you one last time."

“I love you.” Betty cupped his cheeks. "I know." She kissed him. Jughead kissed her back passionately.

Being on this island was a nightmare. So many past and current problems that are being brought up. Yet they didn't care in that moment.

They had faced a life threatening accident. A near death experience. All they wanted was to live in the past before Riverdale poured more salt on the wound.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Riverdale: 

Veronica was dress shopping. She was in a panick. Betty Cooper had promised to be back in time. Kevin had landed last night. He told them they should be back. This made nerves began to rise.

Veronica kept trying to get ahold of them. She realised she could track the plane. She was getting nothing back. That’s when she knew something was wrong. She decided to called her dad. Veronica knew he could get someone's help.

“What’s wrong?”

"B is missing."

“Missing?”

"The plane went missing." She cried. "She's with Jughead."

“I’ll look into it.” He said. 

“I’m holding back the wedding until they’re safe with us.”

"You can't." Hiram said.

“I need to.”

"Fine. I'll find them."

“Thank you.”

Hiram sent an email out for his search team. They were determined to find them. 

——————

On the island:

Betty woke up in Jughead's arms. They were all cuddled up on the plane.She looked up at him as she realised the date. They had been on the island for three days now. She was crying as she was meant to be with Veronica.

Jughead woke up a little bit later. “What’s wrong baby?”

"I can't see V get her wedding dress."

“I doubt she’d have her wedding without you.” Jughead held her.

"But she needs her dress."

“It’ll be okay Betts.” Betty just cried. She missed her so much. "I had an idea of what dress I would pick her." She told him.

"What dress would you wear?" Jughead changed the topic for her.

“Me and Veronica picked these beautiful lavender bridesmaids dresses.”

"I mean for your wedding dress." He played with her hands.

“Oh... I don’t know.”

“I haven’t thought about it?”

"Take a think now." Jughead smiled.

“Something simple and elegant. Maybe low cut with lace sleeves.” She smiled.

"You will look beautiful. You're hair down because you always wear it up. A simple vale." He ran his fingers up her neck.

Betty pulled him in by his shirt and kissed him. Jughead kissed her back. He wanted to know what she thought of the colour scheme he had always wished at for his wedding. All he did was hold her close and tight.

"I have always thought if I get married it would be the color scheme blue and gold." Jughead told her.

“Me too.” She whispered.

"Really?" He smiled.

She nodded. He held her and kissed her."You know that's the prom colours." She mumbled into the kiss.

“Really?”

Betty nodded. "I dropped everyone off before heading to the bijou." Jughead nodded. "Guess the movie I watched."

“What?”

"Your favourite horror ones." She smiled."I was so scared."

“I wish I was there.”

Betty giggled softly at the memory. "I can act it out for you?"

“Of course.” He smiled.

Betty sat on his lap as she acted as if he was the chair. She waited a few minutes. Screamed. Hide behind her jacket and threw the jacket like it was her popcorn. He laughed softly before she spoke.

"Then headed to pops. I was the only person there. Pops was surprised I didn't go to prom." Jughead nodded. "Did you ever get a prom?" Betty asked.

“I never finished high school.”

"So no girl ever took you to prom?" She glanced up at him.

“No, I didn’t even get to graduate.”

"You should take the test. You deserve to have a Diploma." Betty shrugged.

“If we ever get out of here.” He shrugged too.

Betty smiled at him. "V is probably picking the perfect dress. I'm not there. I imagined being there pulling out dresses with Kev. We are drinking a glass of champagne. We get distracted and start looking for idea for mine and Kev's wedding."

Jughead nodded.

"In my dreams you would always be behind the curtain when it's time to try the bridesmaid dresses on."

“Really?”

Betty nodded.

“I’ve really missed you Betty.”

"I missed you Juggie. I've missed you more than life itself." She ran her fingers through his before kissing his palm. Jughead held her face and kissed her lovingly. He felt her lips tug into a smile. He smiled too and pulled her onto his lap. "A storm is coming." Betty told him.

“We’ll have to gather stuff we need before setting up in the plane then.”

"Yeah. I'm missing my bed. It's so comfy and big." She might sound selfish saying that but she worked hard for everything she wanted in life. She was also sore from sleeping outside and in the plane. "A warm bath." Betty added.

"A bath bomb. Your kisses." He picked up Betty, as it began down pouring with rain. Rain seeped through the cracks.

Betty smiled as she tried the radio again for the third time that day. Jughead headed to try and make them some food. He climbed out when Betty finally got a signal.

“Jug! I got a signal!”

He ran back to her as they heard someone speak as Betty held the button down. They held down the button asking if anyone could hear them.

"We can. How can we help you?"

“We’re stranded on an island. Our plane crashed. There’s a storm coming in and the pilot is dead. It’s just the two of us. It was one of Hiram Lodge’s private jets.” Jughead said.

"Wait...we've been looking for you. Can you send us your coordinates?" Jughead got out the map. He read them out to them. "We'll be there soon. Stay in the shelter."

“We will.” Betty said. The line cut out. They both looked at each other and hugged. They cried happy tears. Betty jumped on him kissing him passionately. He kissed her back happily. “We’re going home.” He cried.

He kissed her again. He felt her wet tears fall from her face as he wiped them away. They just kissed each other lovingly. Soon it turned heated. Passion took over as clothes were stripped. They were so happy and desperate for each other. Clothes now stripped and kisses now exchanged. They were laid across the plane chairs.

They both had a feeling this would be their last time once they go back to reality but they ignored it. Betty was on top cupping his cheeks taking this last chance to look at him in his naked embrace.

Jughead loved having her on top of him. She leaned down and kissed him. His hands ran up and down her body, teasing her with each touch. He ran his hands up her legs, reaching between her thighs.

"Baby I need more." Betty ran her hands through his hair. “Tell me what you want.” Jughead placed his hands on her back running his fingers up and down.

"You. All of you."

Jughead kissed her as he angled her hips. As he thrust up into her. They kissed passionately. Moans escaped their mouths. This will be the last time they can be together and forget reality. Forget what happened in Riverdale. Just feel and be together. Soon they’d have to have the conversation but for now they ignored it.

"I love you." Jughead smiled.

"I know." Betty kissed him. Jughead kissed her back. They brought each other to their releases as they cuddled up together. 

They were finally going home. A person came in looking for them hours later. Betty was fast asleep in Jughead's arms. He let her sleep while they sorted everything out. Jughead showed the person to the pilot. They sadly put him in a body bag. They needed to put him to rest.

After that Jughead got all of their stuff onto the rescue helicopter before going to wake up Betty. Betty smiled as she began crying. She ran to the plane.

“We’re going home Betts.” He smiled as she woke up.

Betty was crying happy tears. The second they got on the plane Betty heard Veronica on the radio. All their stuff was on so they were ready to board.

"B, I'm here and we can go dress shopping."

"Juggie's here." That's all she could manage to speak.

“Hi Jughead.” 

“Hi.”

"Arch!"Veronica yelled. Archie came into the room with her. He heard them on the radio. “Hey Arch.” Jughead said.

"Jug?" He whispered.

“Hi.”

"Be my best man?" Archie smiled.

“Of course Archie.”

"Betty I am so fucking sorry." He told her.

"I am not speaking to you."

“I didn’t know something like this would happen. I’m sorry.”

"I could have died!" She cried.

“It’s not my fault!”

"Baby it's not his fault." Jughead held her. Betty pulled away from him. "Baby?" Archie asked.

"We're leaving now." The captain said.

“I said Betty.” Jughead sighed, looking away from Betty.

"I will fucking kill you Andrews!"

_____

Riverdale:

They landed with everyone waiting for them. Betty was gunning for Archie. Archie and Veronica were there to pick them up. The second Betty saw them she went to punch Archie.

Jughead held her back as Betty looked up at him."I want to kill him." She cried.

“It’s not worth it Betty. We’re home now.” Betty nodded as she hugged him. He hugged her back.“It’s okay Betts.”

Alice came behind them. "Elizabeth you're coming home." Betty moved to hug her mother. "Forsythe."

“Mrs. Cooper.”

"You will never see my daughter again." She told him.

"Forsythe." 

“Mrs. Cooper.”

"You will never see my daughter again." She told him.

“If that’s what she wants.” Jughead glanced at Betty.

"Mother no. We need to sort things out."

“All this man has ever done was break your heart.”

"Mother stop! We technically are still together. We never broke up." Betty snapped.

“Betty it’s fine... I’ll just see you at the wedding.” Betty rolled her eyes as she walked to the car.

Archie just hugged Jughead. He took him to Veronica's parents. They were letting Jughead stay with them. Jughead just grabbed a shower before he headed to the shop for painting to supplies. 

He lost the painting he was working on in the plane crash so he had to start over. It was the one of Archie and Veronica. He had Archie come with him to talk to him.

“So what happened, Jug?”

"I had to protect B. The serpents wanted me and I already had trouble with Penny."

“I get it... what happened on the island with Betty?”

"We had sex." He smiled.

“Really? Are you getting back together?” 

“Probably not. She’s loving with me one minute and then cold the next. It’s like she’s ashamed.”

"She isn't ashamed but hurt. She doesn't understand why you couldn't stay and fight the serpents." Archie told him. "Speaking of them. We're friends with them."

Jughead nodded as he got a message from Betty.

B: meet me.

J: where?

B: our spot.

J: I’ll be there in ten minutes.

B: okay.

Jughead finished up getting his supplies and talking with Archie before going to meet up with Betty. They met at Pops. She was in the back washed and cleaned. Her hair up tight as she tapped her nails on the table.

She heard the bell ring and saw him come in. He sat down across from her and opened her diary, she handed him.

-Juggie left me today. I feel lost. I love him and I want to marry him._

“I’m sorry Betty.”

"I couldn't finish it because I was crying too much that night." She confessed.

Jughead nodded.

"I want you but we can't be together. You live across the world." Jughead nodded again. “I thought you were ashamed of what we’ve done.”

"No. Why would I be?" She asked.

“You act like you love me one second and then act like you hate me the next.”

"Because I love and hate you." Betty whispered. "I was a mess for months. Mother put me in the sisters." Jughead held her hands. He felt terrible. "We saved Polly from there for me to put in there is horrible."

“I’m really sorry I wasn’t there for you.”

Betty was shaking. "I understand you couldn't be. But I missed you so much. I couldn't escape there." She just looked at him. "I just want a family but how can we be that if your drunk every night. There's a high chance we could be pregnant. We were stuck on the island and no protection and I am not on the pill."

“We tried our best to be safe.”

"Safe isn't safe enough." Betty shrugged.

“We can’t have a baby... it’s fine. You’re probably not.”

"Well I want to be sure." She pulled out test.

Jughead sighed as Betty walked away to do them. She needed to know so she could move on. Jughead sat waiting nervously whilst she was gone for 15 minutes taking several different tests. He was trying not to go back there to her. He was freaking out. Jughead just focused on his breathing.

Betty came out sitting down with him. Jughead was waiting for her to talk. "We're not. But I needed to know." 

“Are you sure?” Betty nodded. “Okay... good...”

"Another thing you need help." She told him.

“I’m fine Betty.”

"You promised me on the island " Betty sighed.

“I don’t remember that.”

"Then this conversation is over if you won't make any effort." She stood up.

“You can’t be serious.”

"Deadly." Betty grabbed her bag.

“Betts you don’t need to worry about me.”

"Are you kidding me?! Worry is all I do for you!" She snapped.

“I can take care of myself!”

"By drinking yourself to death!" Betty stormed out.

Jughead just sighed. He headed to the bar. He had to talk to the serpents. The leader was tall boy. He was always gunning for that role. Jughead walked in and all eyes were on him.

"The runaway leader has returned!" A woman with pink hair yelled.

“Hi...” he said to her.

"Tallboy!" She yelled. "I'm not dealing with this. I have a bridesmaid fitting."

Tallboy walked up to Jughead. "Boys grab him! Make him do the trails to be a serpent." Before Jughead could respond there were two guys holding onto him to bring him to start the trials.

They made him do the knife retrieval first. Jughead ended up getting bitten but he did it. It gave him a rush of adrenaline. Maybe he wanted to be a serpent. He then did the other trials with ease. The serpents were celebrating him. If he couldn't have Betty he wanted the serpents. 

It came to the last trial. The gauntlet. He was nervous about it but he was starting to feel like he had people who would always be there for him. Like a family.He knew Betty would never be there for him.

Jughead walked through all the serpents, getting hit left and right. He stood his ground and made it through. "Congratulations serpent King!" They all cheered. Jughead smiled a real smile. They gave him his jacket before taking him back to the bar for his tattoo.

They gave him free drinks for the rest of the night. He was so drunk and proud of himself. He had people who accepted him for every part of him. He finally felt like he found a family. He didn't understand why he didn't do this years ago.

———————

Betty was out with Veronica and the other bridesmaids. She saw Toni there and hugged her. She had a message from the other guys. She checked her phone.

"Jones is the serpent king now." Toni whispered to her girlfriend Cheryl.

“Seriously? We have to tell Betty.”

"We can't." She kissed her cheek.

“Why not?”

"Because he is my new leader."

“Betty deserves to know TT.” Betty walked by them with a dress from Veronica. "I deserve to know what?"

“Jughead is the serpent king now.” Cheryl blurted out.

"What?" Betty uttered.

“He just did all the trials.” Toni said.

Betty just excused herself. She couldn't hear about her Jughead doing the trails. She knew they were tough and violent. 

Toni sighed. "She deserved to know. He left her." Cheryl kissed her. “I know.”

Betty was helping Veronica choose her dress. The wedding was next week. She couldn’t believe Jughead joined the serpents. She didn't want to tell Veronica nor did she know what to think yet. All Betty focused on was the perfect dress for her friend.

Things in life don't go right and this is one of those situations. Painful things happen but you move on. Love stays yet you move on.

Riverdale makes old wounds more painful but could it ever heal old wounds?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Wedding Bells ring in the town of Riverdale. Nerves were high and the feeling of avoidances was even higher.

The girls were at the pembroke. The boys at the Andrews. Archie was shocked Jughead joined the serpents. He was in full support of his friend though.

“I’m really happy for you Arch.” Jughead said.

"I can't wait to marry her." Jughead just smiled. "I'm glad your staying in Riverdale." He also told Jughead.

“Me too. I’m going back to Greece for a few months after the wedding and then I’m moving here completely... back into my old trailer.”

"About that your dad stuff is still all over there."

“I know. I’ll have to clean it out and get rid of a lot of it.”

"Betty left alot of stuff there." Reggie said.

“Then I’ll just return it. It’s not a big deal. She doesn’t even know that I’m staying and I doubt she’d care.”

"Oh she does." Fangs said.

“How do you know?”

"Cheryl."

“Of course.” He sighed.

"Let's just say avoid her after the dances." Archie said.

“She’s not going to want to see me anyways.”

"You have no choice. You are walking down the aisle with her. And doing the group dance with her." Archie reminded him. Jughead sighed. "You know she's on her best behaviour for V. But I would let her do bad things to me." Reggie smirked.

“Fuck off.” Jughead rolled his eyes.

"What she's alone and desperate for a fuck. I would let her. I just might." He winked. Jughead glared at him."I have been there for her. We are really close too."

“Go ahead then.” Jughead said annoyed.

"I just might." Reggie headed to grab the times.

“He doesn’t have a chance... does he?” Jughead sighed to Archie.

"He probably does." Jughead sighed again. "Didn't they kiss?" Sweet Pea said.

"I think so."

Kevin came in to give Archie the cuff links. He smiled at Fangs. Him and Joaquin called it quits due to the distance. 

"V looks gorgeous."

"I can't wait. Is she nearly ready?" Archie asked.

"Yeah. Betty is making sure she is ready. Betty was trying not to scream. Reggie is calming her down." Kevin laughed.

"Reggie is what?" Jughead looked at Kevin.

"Betty is in the car needing a break from Veronica." Kevin told Jughead.

“With Reggie?”

"He headed outside to get the ties from his car." He shrugged.

Jughead headed outside jealous. He saw Reggie with Betty. He watched them jealously. Betty just laughed at one of his jokes. Jughead didn't know she wouldn't do anything with Reggie. He became like her brother.

Jughead couldn’t watch anymore. He headed inside to get a drink. He downed a whole bottle of whisky before they had to go to the actual wedding. He was so drunk. Archie was trying to get him to sober up. Yet he wasn't having any of it.

Archie called the only person he knew how to help. He called his oldest friend Betty Cooper. To say Betty was furious was a lay. Her anger consumed her. Jughead looked like he was about to pass out. With that in mind Betty stormed in with coffee and a cup of water. She made him drink it as she sobered him up with a health smoothie aswell.

He wasn’t completely sober but he was well enough for the wedding. Archie knew he needed help. Betty promised to stay by his side throughout the ceremony. They were going to see if they could get him into rehab by force. 

It was a mission for after the ceremony. For now Archie was in awe of his soon to be wife. She walked down the isle in her beautiful dress. All eyes were on her. People began crying. Betty was so happy for her best friends. She was happy they were getting their happy ever after.

The ceremony was beautiful. Soon they were being pronounced husband and wife. Everyone was crying and clapping. At this point Jughead was completely sober and felt like an ass. They had some time before the reception so he decided to head to pops and get some food to sober up more. He knew he had to apologize to Archie and Veronica.

Betty followed after him. She was on Jughead watch. She saw him sitting and eating at Pop’s. Betty just gave him the look. He already knew he messed up.

“I’m sorry.” He sighed.

"You should apologise to Archie."

“I will.”

"And rehab." Betty added.

“I don’t want to go to rehab.”

"Me and the rest of your family think you do. Or have you replaced me with the title serpent king?" She took some of his fries.

“Don’t act like you’re not getting all cozy with Reggie.”

"Reggie is a friend. He's like a brother to me. He is a gooey man that tries to get with me but will never." She threw a frie at him.

“Archie said he thought Reggie had a chance with you.”

"To tease you." Betty rolled her eyes. Jughead stayed silent. "You have to go to rehab Jughead. I will speak to the serpents. I know they've replaced me." He could see her tear up.

“Replaced you?”

"You are staying for them. But you could never stay for me." That's all she said before she had to leave to help Veronica change into her evening dress.

“Betty that’s not true.”

"Actions speak louder than words Jones." Betty just walked out the door.

Jughead just sighed. He wished she would just stay so he could explain himself. He knew she wouldn't let him until he changed his ways. Maybe rehab would be better for him.

Jughead would apologise to the newly wed at the reception. For now he headed to the trailer. He saw all of Betty's things there. Mostly the things he got her. He just sighed, picking up the necklace he gave her.

He just looked at it tearing up. Jughead had drawn this necklace so many times. It pained him that she wasn't wearing it. She didn’t want anything that he got her. 

He felt like he had been stabbed in the heart. He knew he needed to be better if he wanted to get her back. That's what he would do.

______

At the reception:

Everyone was dancing and drinking and having fun. Jughead sat at the back eating. He was waiting for a good time to apologize. Archie came up to him to talk to him. This was the perfectl time to apologise.

“Hey Arch... I’m really sorry.”

"I will forgive you if you get help." He sat with him. "We know alcoholism runs in the family for you. You need help."

“I will. I need to be better for Betty.”

"You do if you want her back. She leaves to go back to New York tonight. Her boss wants her back. Between you and me he fancies her. That's why he's not promoting her." Archie hugged him.

“She’s leaving?”

"She lives in New York." Veronica joined them. "We worry about you Jug."

“I’m okay.”

"Don't lie to us. You mister are in my bad books." Veronica warned him.

“I’m going to rehab tonight. I wanted to be better for Betty but she’s leaving now... so...”

"Because her boss is an ass." Veronica said.

"She is thinking about leaving to make her own company." Kevin joined them.

“I really love her.” Jughead said.

"Then prove it. She is really hurt you choice to stay for the serpents but not for her." Veronica looked at her friend.

“That’s not what happened.”

"To her it is. You are staying because you finally want the serpent title. You ran away from her because you didn't want that title. Now you are back and with the serpents and not her. Open your eyes Jones." Veronica told him before going to see her matron of honor.

“I didn’t think she even wanted me!”

"She's never stopped." Archie told him.

Jughead sighed. That's all he seemed to do lately but he couldn't express his feelings. No one understood how he was feeling and the things he did. He left because at that time he was a child. He wasn't ready to leave. They would have forced him. If not they would come after Betty. He was at his lowest. He just wanted her back.

:::::

Betty was on the dance floor. All she could think about is everything they've missed. She knew she was being hard on him but he needed tough love. She glanced at him wishing they could have danced at prom. Got sober photos together earlier. He was sitting around eating his feelings. Betty couldn't have him mope at his best friend wedding.

"Dance with me?" She held her hand out to him.

“Yeah... of course.”

Jughead gladly took her hand as the headed to the dance floor. By chance a slow song came on. Jughead stood there awkwardly, not sure if he was allowed to hold her. Betty rolled her eyes, taking the lead.

He gently held her waist. Betty glanced up as she rested her head on him. After that they swayed to the music. They just held one another tightly and close. He then felt Betty kiss his chest. Jughead couldn't help but glanced down at her.

"Please get better." Betty was trying to hold her tears in.

“I’m going to rehab tonight.” She looked up at him whilst he looked down at her. Betty hugged him tightly. "Thank you." Her fingers softly stroked his cheeks.

He nodded. “So... you’re leaving early...” Jughead quickly spoke up.

"My boss is making me. He doesn't understand the trauma a plane crash has." Betty laughed awkwardly. Jughead nodded. "I do want to stay to help you with your recovery." 

“You do?” Betty moved to hold his hands. " I do." She kissed them.

“I want to be better for you.”

"Really? Not the serpents?" She smile ever so softly.

“It’s never been about the serpents Betts.”

"I don't understand." Betty answered honestly

“I left first to protect you... then now... I’m just trying to get my life together for you. To prove to you I’m good enough for you.” He whispered. “Because I love you...”

"You've always been good enough Juggie." She clutched to his suit jacket.

“I’m not... I’ve never been.”

"You always have been. I chose you Jughead. You made me fall madly in love with you. How? With one simple look in the blue ams gold." Betty couldn't help but smile at the memory.

“I love you Betty.”

"I love you Jughead. It's hard for me to say that."

“Can I kiss you?” He whispered.

"Please." She stood on her tiptoes.

Jughead held her face and kissed her softly. This kiss was different to the ones they shared on the island. This kiss offered hope. This kiss offered change. The song came to an end as an up beat song came on. That's when they pulled away from the loving embrace.

“I should probably get back to my seat...”

"Or you could dance with me more? We never got a prom." Betty passed him a flower from her bouquet.

“Sure.”

Jughead smiled to himself. He saw her bop her head side to side moving her shoulders. He smiled at her. She then began to do the robot. "This is why I never got on the cheer team."

“It’s their loss.” He teased.

"Oh yeah?" She began doing the chicken dance. He just laughed. "I'll have you know this is what I learnt in the clubs."

“Yeah?”

"Yep but I was home in bed by half 10." She giggled. He just smiled at her."You missed college me." Betty wrapped her arms around him.

“I wish I saw college you.”

“Yeah?”

"We have photos." Kevin and Veronica danced passed them.

"Don't get them started." Betty pouted.

“Show me all of them.” Jughead smirked.

Veronica and Kevin pulled Jughead to the table. That was the start of the next hour. They showed him all the videos and photos. All the awkward phases. The photos of her drunk.

“College looks fun.”

"Don't let them fool you. It was stressful and I had more mental breakdowns then they showed you." She kissed him. Jughead kissed her back."You should see the prom dress I made her before she decided she wasn't going." Veronica showed him the perfect pink ball gown dress.

“It’s beautiful.”

"And she didn't even wear it." Veronica glared at her.

“I’m sorry V.”

"I understand. You only would have been in the blue and gold anyway."

“I still have it. It might still fit.” 

“I’d love to see that.” Jughead said.

"Once your out of rehab we can have our very own prom." Betty intertwined their hands.

“I’m going for three months.” He kissed her hand.

"Good. Gives me a chance to plan." Jughead nodded. Betty looked at him. "Let's go outside."

“Okay.”

Jughead held her hand as Betty guided them outside. They sat in her car in the back seat just holding one another.

“I’m really sorry Betts.” He whispered.

"I know." Betty looked up to him.

“Do you forgive me?”

"I do. I have spent too long hating something I couldn't control." She took her heels off. Jughead nodded. Betty moved back to hug him. "On the island when you took a nap. I just held you."

Jughead kissed her. He moved her hair out the way so he could see her eyes.“I have to go in a couple hours.” He told her.

"I know. I just want to hold you like the first night I stayed at the trailer."

Jughead nodded. He happily obliged to the request. Jughead held her close. He whispered sweet nothings into her ear. She kept smiling at him. His fingers traced circles to her legs as they got lost in conversation. His alarm went off soon, signalling had to go. 

"Can I drive you?" Betty asked.

“Of course.”

Betty just crawled into the front seat of her car. Jughead just pulled her back by her waist kissing her. She kissed him back happily.

"I promise to do better but please wear your necklace again."

“I will.”

Jughead got it out of his pocket and handed it to her. Betty put it on straight away. Knowing she was wearing it again made him feel better.

“We should get going now.”

Betty nodded as she started the car. Jughead was nervous. He knew he needed to take the first steps. All he could do was squeezed her hand.

"It's okay. We're taking these steps together. You have all my strength and love." Betty told him.

“We probably won’t see each other for three months.”

"But I will write."

Jughead nodded

This was hard. There wasn't an easy way around it. Jughead wanted to do this to get his family back. To get his life back on track.

One of the hardest steps was over. 

He had accepted it. Now he has asked for help. 

Now all he could do was work the programme for better or for worse?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of the collab with @kisvids

Working the programme was hard. Each week got harder. Yet the first month was the worse. Jughead had completed most of it. 

The one thing he is struggling with is not earning his rights. The other patients push his buttons. All he wanted to do was go home. He wants to come back to his love. He had been struggling with his anger issues.

It was family day in the centre and he had no idea if he was allowed his family. He sat in his room. He didn’t expect anyone to come. A knock on his door came and he thought it was a nurse. He ignored it as the door opened. He looked up at the door. 

He saw the perfect golden hair he's missed so much. “Betts!” He got up, practically running to her. Jughead nearly knocked her off her feet he ran so fast.

Betty giggled as he lifted her up. She kissed him almost immediately with him kissing her heatedly. However, Betty knew the rules so she tried distracting him with chocolate.

“Distracting me with chocolate, Betts?” He laughed.

"Maybe." She looked around the room innocently.

“I’d rather kiss you.” He kissed her heatedly. Betty just giggled as Archie and Veronica came in behind her. "I brought backup." She teased.

“Hey.” Jughead smiled.

"How are you?" Archie asked.

"My god theses are beautiful." Veronica got distracted by the paintings.

“I’m okay.”

"I'm so pleased to hear that. Our little one needs the best uncle and auntie." Veronica told them.

“You’re pregnant?”

"Two months." Archie hugged his wife from behind.

“I’m happy for you guys.”

"Thank you. We want you two to be their godparents." Veronica sat down.

“Really?” The two just nodded. “I’d love to.” Jughead said.

"It would be an honour." Betty held Jughead's hand. Jughead smiled at her. "Anyway Jughead, I hear from one of the nurses a woman in your ward fancies you." Betty raised her eyebrows.

“That’s impossible.”

"You have chatty nurses." Archie teased.

“All I do is sit around moping and painting.” He said.

"Apparently she finds the moping artist aesthetic sexy. I mean B does." Jughead looked at Betty. "Excuse me I fell in love with the nerdy teenager." Betty sat on his lap.

“Yeah? So no moping artist?” He teased.

"That came with the I love yous and the runaway teen." 

Jughead kissed her whilst Archie laugh. It was so weird seeing them together again. After awhile of talking Archie and Veronica left, leaving Jughead alone with Betty. Betty was laid on the bed flipping through Jughead's sketch book.

"I left my job." Betty randomly told him.

“What? Really?”

"Relax. I have a new one." She found a drawing of the island. She then found another one of the waterfall. “What new one?”

She was completely in awe as she ignored Jughead. She was taken back to that day. She remembered they way he kissed her in the water. 

“Betts?”

"Yeah sorry." Betty blushed. "I've started my own PI company with help from my half brother."

“That’s amazing Betts.”

"Yeah. It's going well. Woman prefer going to an all female company. Charles is just helping me with the legal stuff." Betty looked back at the painting. Jughead nodded. "I remember this."

“That was a good day.” He smiled faintly.

"My favourite day being stranded on an island." Betty cradled his lap. Jughead smiled and kissed her. "You know they could kick me out for this."

“They don’t have to know.”

"Baby I'm not risking you not getting out next month." She cupped his face.

“But I’ve missed you.” He pouted.

"When you're home with me. I have turned my office into a studio for you." Betty changed the topic, shrugging.

“Really?”

"Yeah. I want you to move in with me in New York." She smiled..

“What would I do about the serpents?”

"Visit once a week and a week month trip?" Betty suggested.

“That works.” He smiled.

Betty grabbed the keys from her bag. She handed his with a snow globe key ring of them. Jughead kissed her happily.

"My house allows for pets." She winked.

“Yeah?”

"Just for future notice. Also I will be filling OUR place with MY boyfriend's amazing work." Betty emphasised some words.

“Yeah?” He smiled.

"Definitely. Starting with this one."

“I can’t wait then.”

"So be good." Betty kissed him. She knew that's all she's done but she missed him. “I will.”

"I want you home baby." She pouted.

"Join the club Betts." Jughead sighed. Betty moved the hair out the way. He kissed her."Hey Jones." The woman that likes him came in.

“Hi.”

"Whose this?" She asked.

“This is Jessica. She’s working the program too.” Jughead told Betty.

"Is this the girl?" She whispered.

“What are you talking about?”

"Do you fancy my boyfriend?" Betty asked.

“Your boyfriend? You’re together?”

"Yeah." Betty looked at Jughead.

“I thought he was single. He never mentioned a woman.”

"Really?" Betty looked hurt. Jughead rolled his eyes."He kissed me." Jessica smiled.

“No I didn’t.”

"You did. I snuck alcohol in and we made out." She reminded him.

“That didn’t happen...” 

“You were drinking Jug?” Betty looked heartbroken. “I’m going to have to tell them.”

“Betty I wasn’t.”

"Juggie look in my eyes and swear on my life." She teared up.

“He just doesn’t remember because he was blackout drunk.” Jessica said.

"Shut up! I don't even know you!"

“I have no reason to lie about this.” She said.

"Juggie?" Betty was crying now.

“I didn’t Betts!”

"Swear on my life." She cupped his face

“I swear Betts. I didn’t do anything.” 

“I have the empty bottle to prove it.” Jessica said.

"Get out!" Betty yelled at Jessica. “He’s lying to you.” She smirked as she walked out. Betty looked at Jughead. "I know when your lying. So tell me the truth."

“I’m not lying Betty.”

"I believe you but we need to move you to a different programme."

“Just let me come home early Betts.” Betty gave him the look. “I hate it here baby.”

"Fine but you will go to meetings twice a week."

“I promise I will.” Betty nodded. “I love you.”

"Come on, I'm signing you out."she kissed him.

Jughead stayed in his room to pack up. Betty went to sign him out. She was furious. She got him out of there as fast as she could. Jughead headed out with a smile on his face. They got into her car. He was so excited to go home. He was finally seeing where Betty lives. 

“Thank you for helping me get out early Betts.”

"Don't thank me yet." She said.

“Why not?”

"I am going to make you finish the programme but with me." Betty kissed him.

Jughead nodded.

"Then once your sober I want to marry you."

“I’ve been sober for a couple months now Betts.”

"I'm not marrying you until your a year sober." She glanced at him.

“Okay.”

:::::

New York: 

Betty was excited to show him their home. She got decorated it with Jughead’s paintings. He couldn't believe how much it felt like home. He picked her up bridal style and kissed her.

"Babe!"

“What?” He smiled.

"I love you."

“I love you too.”

Betty showed him to the studio. Jughead kissed her happily. That night they spent all night in the studio. Jughead wanted to paint something for their home. Betty watched him. Every so often he would look up at her and smile.

Most nights were spent like that. Both of them worked as they held one another. This made her so happy he was home. Jughead kept promising to her that he would try better. So far he has kept to that promise. For that Betty was so proud of him.

He began putting his work in art shows. They were currently at one whilst Betty was busting a cheater at the same show. Jughead was annoyed that she was working.

He pulled her aside. “What’s wrong Jug?”

"Stop working. Your running your surprise."

“Jug I have to work.”

"I'm trying to propose!"

“You are?” 

“Not while you’re working.” He walked off. He had a series of paintings hung up. It was of them. And the last one was him proposing.

Betty ran to him. She felt like a complete aswhole for ruining the surprise. She saw him standing talking with people about his paintings. She held his hand apologising in a whisper. Betty had a look of regret on her face. 

"I am so forever sorry." She looked at him. "I didn't realise. Forgive me?"

"Come with me." Jughead kissed her. Betty came with him. He took her to these photo to talk. “I’m really sorry Jug.”

"I know we're still figuring things out but I love you." Jughead knelt down. “I love you too.” He pulled a box out. "We are still figuring things out but we've gone far too long without each other. I am technically a year sober today."

Betty nodded.

"With that in mind you said you would marry me. So Betty Cooper marry me?"

“Of course Juggie!” Jughead kissed before he put the ring on her. "I'm finally home." Jughead smiled.

“Finally.”

"Coming back home is the best thing." He kissed her. Betty kissed him lovingly. Jughead smiled at her.

Home wasn't a house or a thing to him. It was a person. With a heart beat and a pair of eyes. He was so in love with her. Whenever she was with him he felt safe and at home.

All these years he went without her and now he finally doesn't have too. He couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life with her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids.
> 
> We hope you enjoy it
> 
> Check out our other collabs and my individual fics.
> 
> You can find us on tumblr @hbiccjblogs and @kisvids


End file.
